Romeo and Juliet' (Naruto: Genma x Reader)
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: ONE-SHOT: (Reader) had always been that shy plain girl in the background, out-shadowed by the other women who came from famous ninja clans. Not wanting to be in the spotlight, she opted to open a simple cafe- at the time it had been great, until she met a certain woman who entered her cafe one day. 'The gods might not answer your prayers, but i'm here to grant your wishes.'
1. Chapter 1: A Prayer for a Wish

**No One's POV~**

You had always been in the background. Ever since you were a child you were known for being a wallflower, just there blending into the backdrop like wallpaper on wall. But you hadn't minded, not in the least, you reveled in it, not being noticed or put into dire situations, the term wallflower was given to shy people who couldn't stand attention, and that was what you were: an average shy person.

But after meeting_ him_, you wished that you could have been more than that average wallflower, more than a shy girl who couldn't even ask for help on your homework. For a moment in your life, you had wished you were one of the girls in your class; prominent young heirs ranging from basic ninja families to well known clans, you actually wished that you were born a Hyuga, or a Yamanaka, even a Haruno.

But you were a Nukaga, an average village family that owns a small obscure bakery in Konoha. Because of this, you had been raised with such conditions as a Village Family could live; you went to an average village school compared to the Ninja Academies that the kids in your neighborhood would go to, had average friends that too didn't originate from ninja families, and had worked in a shop that was so obscure, that you found it rare to even see a ninja enter through those familiar doors.

And so the cycle continued, until finally you were old enough to conduct your own life, at the age of 23 you left your family bakery behind and moved across Konoha to open up a cheap and respectable- in your standards -cafe/Tea-Shop; _'The House of Tea'_. It wasn't until your first year did [Y/N] encounter a problem; your shop had been too obscure amongst the larger, more famous shops around you to be noticed. At this point, you had up to 7 customers per week; sometimes 4 if some days got too crowded and rowdy. At this rate, you wouldn't have been able to keep your shop open.

_Until you met Hikaru Achikita, a young woman who might as well have appeared from thin air. The moment the 18 year old drifted into the shop you knew there was something that made the girl stand out with clarity; other than her odd appearance- shoulder length choppy indigo hair, almond shaped lidded eyes of inhuman scarlet red, skin that couldn't quite seem whether to be inhuman grey or sickly pale or her thin wired frame that ambled with a grace of a cat, the girl screamed odd and out of place. You had a brief moment of controversy; that maybe the girl standing before you wasn't quite real, but standing here and now, picking through the sweets that you had laid out this morning and humming an odd tune that you couldn't quite comprehend, the girl was obviously real._

_But her appearance wasn't what caught you off-guard- not all the way anyway, it was the lack of familiarity that she held, in all of your life; delivering sweets, family outings around Konoha, and even playing games that led to running around all of your village, you had never encountered her before. And that was saying something._

_"You wouldn't happen to have any dango would you?"_

_You jumped out of your musings and blinked in surprise at the question before stuttering "I-I, d-d-don't think i-i've made any y-yet" you never liked your stuttering, it stimulated from your childhood, being ignored and deemed obscure left you with a lack of attention. Any type of conversation made you shutter and weak, part of the reason you opened the cafe; not only for the money you'd need to live on your own, but because you wanted to kick your habit of living as a hermit and hopefully, your stuttering as well._

_The young girl pouted, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black shorts "Shame, you wouldn't happen to mind if you make some would you? i was really craving them this morning and well your shop was the perfect stop for that."_

_You shook your head quickly, cheeks flushing at your actions "N-No no-no! It's okay, there's not that many customers anyway-" no customers at all "-making some wouldn't be a problem!" and then you were gone, dashing into the kitchen in a hurry. Something about that girl made you uncomfortable, and baking would calm you down. _

_As you got to work your mind stayed planted on the young girl much to your chagrin. The way she walked, held herself and even her appearance was just a big. . . BAM! right in the room, its like her presence demanded both attention and non at all, a hole in the very space she occupied. Even the way she talked was just a big demand, her accent was. . foreign, not an accent you'd have from any of the known nations in the land, more like an accent that was. . . weird, unheard of even. 'She was exotic' a sentence that the girl must have heard alot when conversing with other people. _

_By the time the dango was ready to go, the girl had situated herself at one of the empty tables out of 3, the one nearest to the window that overlooked the crowded street of people that walked passed her cafe as if it wasn't there in the first place. You wanted to sulk right then and there from the lack of attention you'd thought you'd never ask for. _

_"Y-your orders r-r-ready." you stuttered, setting the tray down before your one and only customer._

_The young girl tilted her attention away from the pedestrians and smiled "Really? cool! Thanks!" you couldn't help but pay rapid attention to that odd accent, you almost couldn't comprehend her words with the way her voice mouthed the Japanese language; as if she had just learned it and her accent still hadn't molded to properly sound in tune with the rest of the population. _

_You didn't say anything, spinning on your heel to speed walk towards the kitchen in order to escape the foreign presence. Your discomfort was apparently just as obscure as your shop when the young girl called out to you again "Just a moment there! mind taking a break? I wouldn't mind the company." _

_"Oh no! I shouldn't! I-I might m-m-miss some c-customers!." you stuttered._

_The young girl raised a brow and rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the dango "you and me both know that your shop isn't as popular as the ones shrouding your abode here, by the time i'm done there still wouldn't be any customers. 10-20 minutes wouldn't put a dent in your schedule."_

_You flinched and hesitated at the sad truth. Still, it wasn't enough to deter you from sulking in the kitchen while you baked for non-existent customers._

_However, the young girl seemed to have that covered, waving a lax hand at you like you would a business partner "And plus, i have a bit of a . . . proposition for you; regarding your shop." _

_At this you paused and pursed your lips in contemplation, eyes roving over from the young girl, to your kitchen. You didn't know whether to regard the supposed 'proposition' or to flatly deny it, and go back to your haven._

_But something about the 'proposition' caught your curiosity, and with an unsettled sigh, you sat yourself before the girl and stared nervously at the table top. Fingers fiddling with your dirty apron._

_The young woman merely smiled, and happily chomped on the dango "See, that wasn't so hard~ now, before we get to business I think we should introduce ourselves, it's only proper right." she grinned._

_You blushed, of course it was proper! an immense amount of embarrassment entered your voice at your rude manners "Nukaga [Y/N], it's nice to meet you."_

_The young woman hummed "Nice to meet you too, my names Achikita Hikaru (Hikaru Achikita), World Wanderer and Miracle Extraordinaire, at your service." holding her hand out, you blinked when a white ivory card was flicked into your face, with less than stellar reflexes you managed to catch the card before it fell into your tea._

_An odd set of shapes was what greeted you. A set of 'words' printed left to right in curly and elegant looking penmanship that made you tilt your head in confusion. Unable to read the information, you twisted the card around in your grasp, only to blink in surprise when you realized that the words where no longer in that odd language, instead__** 'Hikaru Achikita- Wanderer and Miracle Extraordinaire'**__ was what greeted you in clear hiragana (Sue me if I can barely tell the difference between hiragana, katakana and kanji, if anyone has a grasp in Japanese, please inform me if i got the differences right.)_

_On the bottom seemed to be a quote or promotional saying of sorts '__**Your gods are a lie, unhelpful immortals who won't answer your prayers. I am here to answers your pleas, and grant you your wishes. Your prayers will be answered.' **_

_You blinked "Prayers? Wishes? Hikaru-chan, i don't think i understand what your trying to say." you frowned, tilting a head to Hikaru._

_The young girl hummed and shoved a slice of cake into her mouth, where she got it from was a mystery "It is as it says [Y/N], sorry to be blunt. But your gods are a lie, living for more than a millennia and they had never answered your prayers and pleas. Well, [Y/N], I've heard your pleas and i'm here to help. To grant a miracle of sorts."_

_You couldn't help but frown more, somehow, that sounded like a scam "Help? what do you mean?"_

_Hikaru sighed "Let's get the facts straight here kid, your shop is shit, going down the crapper as we speak, by the end of the week you won't even have a shop to open. So here's my proposition. I want you to grant me a little something, and I'll help keep this shop afloat. Sound plan right" she smirked; all teeth prominent as she raised a brow._

_You blanked, your brain rolling over her words in silence. You didn't even realize that said hush accompanied you in their surroundings; the pedestrians frozen in their activities, birds still in mid flight, not even the wind was heard. _

_"What exactly are you? a god?" you asked in curiosity. You had a feeling, a strange strange feeling about the odd girl before you, but you couldn't quiet place you finger on it. It was at the edge of your subconscious, big red flashing alarms going off in your head as you conversed with the young girl. _

_Hikaru stuck out her tongue and innocently rolled her eyes away, a playful look entering her expression "You could say that~ but i rather not spoil our negotiations until you've made up your mind." she chirped._

_You frowned, furrowing your brows as you looked Hikaru up and down in distrust. While the thought of making a deal with a possible evil entity was unthinkable, crawling back to your parents penniless and a failure seemed even worse in your minds eye. While you didn't exactly have pride, you did have dignity and some self worth, the thought of going back to your parents and working in that bakery made you shiver in discomfort and embarrassment. It wasn't like you didn't love your parents! or even disliked the thought of working in the bakery again, but the thought of failing your parents was more than the mistake you'll be making in a matter of seconds._

_Gulping in weariness, you straightened and looked Hikaru in the eye with every ounce of bravery and determination you had in your system "I'll do it." _

_Hikaru smirked "Glad to hear it! you know, you made the right choice. I promise you that you won't ever regret it." holding out her hand, the now dubbed 'entity' shook your dainty appendage. Her grasp cold and numbing despite her earlier appearance and attitude. _

_In a blink of an eye, everything seemed to fall into place; time turned again, and Hikaru was up and out of her seat with a lax grin of victory, dango's all eaten but one, and the tea that you didn't even remember making long cold and tasteless. "Well, I gotta go, needn't keep my other clients waiting am i right, bad for business." walking towards the exit, Hikaru tilted her head back and gave a wide grin of teeth at you, the smile no longer as innocent and naive as you had remembered it. A sinister chill ran up your spine at the joyful look you were given "I'll be seeing ya, bye~"_

_And then she was gone, any trace of her up and vanishing into thin air, as if she hadn't been in the small obscure Tea shop in the first place. Even the odd shaped tea set was gone, leaving only a bland table top with the leftover dango._

_Any solace of joy for the day ahead long gone, leaving a cold and blank feeling in your chest. Fingering the ivory card in your grasp. You couldn't help but feel like you made a terribly delightful deal with the devil. _

_It left a terrible taste in your mouth._


	2. Chapter 2: Next

**-3 Years Later-**

Hikaru had gone through with her promise. The moment you woke up and opened your shop the next day, hordes of customers flooded the small cafe and in a matter of hours every dessert and tea that you had made for the day was gone. The only thought that you could comprehend was the fact that for the first time in months you could properly pay your landlady on time and with the right amount of money.

You couldn't be more happy.

Hikaru appeared a week later, dressed head to toe in an identical pink and white uniform as you, smiles and all. The moment she stepped into the shop, everything froze again like it did the day they spoke of the. . . arrangement. Hikaru only gave enough time to tell you that from now on she'd be the co-owner of _'The House of Tea'_ before time started again.

That had been 3 years ago. Thenceforth the Cafe had grown to exponential limits, becoming one of the top five most known Cafes in Konoha. You couldn't be happier.

Now here you were, getting more money than you could ever recall in your life, and getting the attention that you had always wanted, Hikaru's 'miracle'- as you liked to call it, you saved up enough money to buy a bigger shop and home. Unlike your first shop, this one was better and bigger, able to hold more than 40-50 customers at a time and way more extravagant. Being 3 stories high at best, you managed to turn the bottom floor of the apartment into a cafe and turned the last two floors as bedroom spaces, this meant that Hikaru moved in permanently, the top floor stubbornly her space. A cafe that you had always dreamed of since starting your career.

"Oh! good morning [Y/N]-san! how was your sleep?" chirped Alexis in the cafe's standard uniform.

You smiled "Good morning to you too Alexis-chan, my sleep could have been b-better, but it was good."

Alexis gave you a worried frown "A bad night huh? want to talk about it?" you see, Alexis Kive, also known as Lexi by some. Was a young 15 year old girl that Hikaru had brought in 2 years after their deal, it was a little unsettling that the moment the two met, you had gotten that same uncomfortable feeling you got when meeting Hikaru; only, to a lesser extent.

Her odd appearance had also ticked off a few alarms in your head; just like Hikaru, the young girl had pale skin, but unlike Hikaru's pasty flesh, her's was more on the freshly fallen snow side, a beautiful milky white that made Alexis's chosen black lipstick, eyeliner and circular tattoo on her neck pop out to anyone who turned in her direction. Her eyes where no better, a bright amethyst that glittered inhumanely like Hikaru's scarlet. And hair as silver and wispy white as the clouds that floated up in the sky. Alexis looked the part of ghoulish and ghostly.

But her appearance wasn't the only unsettling thing, her overall presence was just. . there to anyone who walked past her. Unlike Hikaru's demanding yet obscure existence, Alexis was more of a. . . eye catching occupancy, a being that drew the eye just by her appearance. She didn't need to demand it, nor did she seem to want it.

However, what you were most unsettled by was the girl's mental psyche. While Alexis was overall sweet and caring, and just a general 15 year old girl who fangirled about things here and there. She also had these short bursts of creepy and sinister moments where things would momentarily blank out before returning to normal. you couldn't help but file the girl under the same column as Hikaru; and diagnosed her as being bipolar.

You sighed and shook your head in exasperation "Nothing to worry about, just a little stress over the funding, nothing too big."

Alexis gave you a hesitant look before grinning brightly "If you say so!" and then she was gone, skipping off to who knows where to do what her job as a waitress was expected of her.

When your newer Cafe opened, Hikaru was the one to hire the staff, leaving you with the shops layout and design. You had been a bit hesitant to allow Hikaru an inch of power, especially when it came to your work force, but in the end, you could only agree when Hikaru pointed out that she was the owner too, and that you didn't need to keep the tea house open if you wanted. A clear threat on Hikaru's part.

A month past after the opening, and you were sure that in the end, you would be the one to pick out who you wanted to work in your cafe. That, obviously didn't happen, and Alexis was first to enter the picture with a personal recommendation from Hikaru herself, who vowed that the young girl was experienced enough despite her young age and apparent lack of human social skills. You hesitantly complied.

By the end of another month Hikaru had hired 4 more girls, your were comforted by the fact that they didn't give off the same aura as Alexis and Hikaru. The former had teased that they where in fact human, average village girls from Konoha, but she had also said the same about Alexis, so you only had the comfort that you had seen the very same girls around while delivering in Konoha.

The girls had been average, nothing special, their families just the same as you and only coming to work here because they needed the money and the job to please their families. You had slowly taken a liking to them by the end of the year. The only one that you seemed to dislike and was hesitant about was Aimi Hashimoto, another of Hikaru's suspicious recommendations.

What baffled you about the girl was the fact that she was normal, average, just like your other waitresses and employees. There was nothing special about her that you could see or feel, unlike Alexis. So for the entire year you were on edge, expecting the girl to snap and show her true colors of being another entity. But nothing of the sort happened.

Not until you met _him_.

Genma Shiranui. A 29 year old man who worked as the Hokage's personal bodyguard, and was over all, a very skilled ninja. Everyday you had watched him enter the cafe and sit in the corner of the room, ordering only a tea and occasionally their special pumpkin broth before leaving after 2 hours. The moment you saw him, you were in love, love at first sight you liked to believe, the guy was just. . . there to you, he stood out- not Hikaru's or Alexis's standing out. He just caught your attention. The way he spoke made you feel queasy, and when he looked at you was just an overall joy. His personality was just breathtaking, a mixture of cool and jovial that you had always looked for in a guy, it was like a once in a lifetime find. And you couldn't help but be drawn to him.

That was until Alexis told you that he had a girlfriend, a reason why he showed up at the cafe at all and stayed for two hours each time. You were devastated at the truth, only finding out that his girlfriend just so happened to be one of your employees, and the last to join the staff.

Aimi Hashimoto. How ironic.

That had been 1 year ago, today.

"Ah! [Y/N]-San! I'm so glad your up! we're about to open shop in just a little while! want me to get you something to eat for the meantime?" Aimi had to be the nicest girl that you had ever met; sweet, kind, thoughtful, generous, her beauty only added to her character. A reason why you just couldn't downright hate her, nor fire her since not only would you feel guilty, but because you wouldn't get to see Genma either. Unless you wer bold enough to occasionally **stalk** bump into him like you had once seen a 12 year old girl with pink hair do. A suggestion by Hikaru of course, which you took as mocking than support.

Sending the brown eyed beauty a look of forced gratefulness, you gladly complied with the offering "Yes please, that would be a great help. Thank you."

Aimi beamed "No problem! a tea and dango right?" you nodded and the 26 year old skittered off to get her boss some freshly made breakfast.

Pursing your lips in numbness, you stared after the girl in deep thought. These days, all you could think about was Aimi, and not in a good way.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Genma came in 2 hours later into the afternoon. And like always, sat down at the most obscure table in the corner, where a waitress set down his daily order of Pumpkin Broth and Green Tea.

For 2 hours he sat silently at his table, ordering tea for a second time before the very person he was here to see finally paused in her job to stop at his table.

From afar, you watched with a forlorn expression as Aimi sat at Genma's table and giggled at whatever he said, a bubble of jealousy rising into your chest as you watched the couple hold hands over the table.

"You know, staring at them like that won't make them catch fire."

You jumped in surprise and snapped your head to the left "I-I w-wasn't s-s-staring!" you blushed.

Hikaru chuckled, stuffing the cold leftovers of your breakfast into her mouth, you had completely forgotten that Aimi had even brought them to you "You only stutter when your nervous. . "

You didn't reply back, opting to stare back at the couple who didn't notice that they were being watched, though you had a feeling that Genma knew; being a ninja only increased his sense of awareness and you were sure that he knew you were staring. Hopefully, he didn't know why you were staring, otherwise, it would be embarrassing.

Hikaru hummed, casually leaning back against the counter the two where posted. Her eyes traveled from you to Genma and then to Aimi. A small smirk played on her lips, she was sure that you figured out why she had hired Aimi in the first place, in fact, she was the one that introduced you to Genma. She had always loved romance between two star crossed lovers and you and Genma where perfect for each other.

"Now your just being creepy~" Hikaru cooed.

You startled again and glared at the entity in agitation, gripping the pile of plates you were originally going to take to the kitchen until Genma walked into the cafe, you stomped into the room and promptly dropped the glass ware into the sink. Startling 2 of the waitresses that were stationed as chefs for the day, feeling the agitation waft off of their boss the two sprinted out of the room, where Hikaru decided to make another appearance.

Standing at the sink, you tried to ignore the entity that lifted herself onto the counter and continued to eat your cold breakfast of dango.

They were silent for the most part, the only sounds being the clinking of dishes, water and the background noise of conversations from their customers.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, right." Hikaru stated, like it was an everyday fact.

You flinched and roughly scrubbed at the plate you were scrubbing "I don't know what your talking about." she lied.

Hikaru scoffed and rolled her eyes like you had told her something stupid, which you happened to do almost everyday for the last 3 years they had met "Oh please, you don't think i can't see your ogling? anyone that was watching could tell you have a thing for Genma."

You briefly paused before continuing, proceeding to lie through your teeth in hopes that Hikaru wouldn't notice "Genma? I. . . I don't know who your talking about." but you knew that it was hopeless, Hikaru could always tell when you're lying.

Hikaru scoffed for a second time "Genma?' you know who i'm talking about, Genma Shiranui; 29 years old, ninja and personal bodyguard to the Hokage himself. And boyfriend to one Aimi Hashimoto."

You flinched at the names and dropped the sponge and plate you were washing, leaning heavily on the edge of the sink, you stared blankly at the contents in it "I. . . "

Hikaru hummed "you know that he would never love you right." she stated it like fact, as if she just knew that Genma would never love you like you loved him; "Of course! I could help you with that."

You snapped your head up at the entity in confusion and surprise, a hint of hope betraying your curious tone "What?"

Hikaru smirked "You heard me, I could help you with that whole-" she waved her hand in the direction that the two love birds where most likely still conversing "-Love problem." she finished, stuffing a dango in her mouth.

You stared at Hikaru with wide blank eyes, your brain turning over the information. You knew that at this very moment, the world had promptly frozen again, and that the two where the only ones able to process the moment. You understood that you shouldn't make another deal with Hikaru, one was enough, especially when Hikaru had never told you how you were supposed to complete your end of the deal.

"y-you n-n-never told me w-what I w-was s-s-supposed to do w-with my e-end of the deal." you stuttered nervously.

Hikaru stuck out her tongue childishly and crinkled her eyes "No need to worry about that, i already have plans for your end of the deal, and it isn't for a while. So no need to worry, yeah. Now about your answer?"

You hesitated. One thing you told yourself after making that first deal with Hikaru, was that that would be your last deal. But. . . looking out of the kitchen, you couldn't help but jealously simmer as Aimi leaned in to kiss Genma on the cheek, eliciting a giggle from herself and a chuckle from Genma. You wanted nothing more than to be the one that Genma looked at like that. For a year you had daydreamed the day that you would have Genma to yourself, be the one to hold his strong hands, and the one to make him chuckle the way he does when Aimi talked with him. Your heart ached watching him converse with another girl other than you yourself, you wanted to sulk in your room forever, to sleep because you knew that you'd never find another guy like Genma in your lifetime. You knew that there where other fishes in the sea. But looking at Genma now, all you wanted was him, he was perfect and you wanted him all to yourself.

Breath quivering, you turned to Hikaru with all the confidence you had when you made your first deal, like last time, you held out your hand "Deal." you said in determination.

Hikaru smirked, all teeth peeking "You've made the right decision." the two shook hands and everything went back to normal.

Letting out a yawn, Hikaru slipped off the counter and stretched, back popping in the process "Well, I've gotta go, things to do and what not, and a deal to fulfill. You won't regret this." and then she was gone.

Leaving you to simmer in numbness over the sink of dirty dishes.

You didn't know if you made the wrong choice.

It felt like it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Power of Love

**-The Next Day-**

Just like your last arrangement, Hikaru had come through.

The next morning, after waking up and getting your tea house open, you couldn't help but wait anxiously as the hours ticked by.

And when it hit 4:00 in the afternoon, and Genma walked through those Cafe doors like he did every day. You watched intently as he made his way to his table and sat down, ordering his usual and silently waiting at the table. Once Aimi came around, they chatted like they did for as long as you've known them.

You wilted "I. . I thought you said you'd grant my wish?" you muttered.

Sauntering up to the sad girl, Hikaru propped herself on the ledge and shrugged her shoulders "I said i'd grant it, not when i'd grant it." she popped a lollipop in her mouth "So wait a little yeah, the heart is a bit of a tricky thing."

**-The Next Day-**

"I love you."

In all of your life, you had never heard those words come out of the mouth of a person other than your family.

"I. . .I love you t-too!."

In all of your years, you'd never thought that you'd get to hear those words come out of the mouth of your crush and true love.

You flushed and leaned up, capturing Genma's lips in your own as he leaned down to wrap you in a loosely warm hug. Growing up, you had never been in a relationship before, you once knew a guy that had a crush on you. . but. . . he moved away, cliche, you know, but you were devastated. From then on you had never met anyone else who'd shown the same interest in you.

This moment was pure bliss, and if it was a dream, you never wanted to wake up. Wrapped up in Genma's arms, you felt a warmth enter your body, you were in love, more than you were when you first met Genma.

The newly made couple didn't even notice their two spectators lurking in the shadows.

Up on the roof of a nearby house, Hikaru and Alexis sat watching.

"You know, you never told me how you seem to always get these humans together, what's your secret?" Alexis asked, perched precariously on the edge of the roof with her head in her hands, and elbows positioned on her knees. Eyes fixated adoringly on the newly kissing couple.

Hikaru hummed and leaned back, eyes boring into the two as well with blank calculation "Easy, humans are simple creatures; fixated and built around their emotions and heart." she stated with a shrug, digging a hand into her pocket she pulled out a small vial with a heart shaped cork on it, a purple substance bubbling and glowing as she swirled it around "A drop of my special love concoction in his drink and Genma was head over heels for [Y/N], honestly, humans, so weak and easy to fix."

Alexis giggled "Yeah! but that's what makes them adorable." she squealed "I just love this too! Genma x [Reader] romances are always the best~" she cooed condescendingly, almost seeming to writhe in her place.

Hikaru rolled her eyes in exasperation and snapped her fingers, the love potion popping out of existence. Unlike Alexis, Hikaru was never into the. . romance thing, pairings and stuff, while she got humans (and other beings) together with a simple drop here and a snap of her fingers there. She was never one to fall at the mercy of love, the emotion was just a chemical in the brain after all, easily manipulated and easily broken. The stuff in the movies just make it overly dramatic with the whole 'Love could conquer all' and all that shit to get more romance viewers, in all honesty, that's not how love works, if happiness could easily be manipulated, and depression/anguish could be created with the snap of the fingers, than love wasn't any different; "I could never understand why your so into this stuff. . . ".

Alexis snorted "Course not, unlike you; i understand the delicate heart of humans and beings, love is just a bonus, you don't know how much i love getting people together; their ships are always so cute" She giggled perversely.

Hikaru raised a brow "Yeah, and i hope i never understand with the way you ended up." all she got in return was a playful nudge.

The two sat in silence, watching as the couple parted and began to make their way no doubt towards your home to do what any other newly made couple will do, and in your case, you'd probably be milking the opportunity you got with having the love of your life all to yourself.

Tapping her fingers against the shingles of the house, Hikaru hummed and spoke without taking her eyes off them "You know what to do, right."

There was a brief moment, before the air around Alexis smoldered and changed. A giggle erupted from the shorter girl before she looked up with glowing purple eyes "Of course! I just love a lovers quarrel! Leave it to me boss~" she psychotically chirped before disappearing into thin air.

Hikaru didn't bat an eye at her leave, opting to proceed and watch as you nervously glanced around the area before disappearing inside your apartment and locking the door behind you. Honestly, if there was one thing that Hikaru and Alexis enjoyed, it was love quarrels.

Hikaru chuckled and fondly watched as you once again glanced around the area through your apartment window before discretely closing your curtains, as if trying to hide what you now had, "Yup, you won't regret it [Y/N], you. won't. regret. it."

**-2 Months Later-**

It had been exactly two months since you and Genma officially started dating, everyone in the cafe knew, along with Konoha. It wasn't hard to catch sight of the two lovebirds strolling around the village, hand in hand, and giggling at what the other said. From their point of view, it really looked like they were in love, but you knew better, that Hikaru had come through with her deal. Genma actually seemed like he loved you, or what you hopefully thought anyway, he acted like he would when he was with Aimi, yeah at times it would get a bit creepy, especially when he'd be obsessed with seeing you every couple hours, or wanting to buy everything that caught your eye. But Hikaru merely said that they where just side effects, after all, _'it wasn't easy getting someone to fall in love with someone else.' _and you didn't ask anymore.

Though what alarmed you was how chirpy Hikaru seemed to be, after their little deal the entity seemed to be bouncier, more jovial and excited, like something big was about to happen, and that set off alarm bells in your mind. What worried you even more, was the fact that Alexis disappeared the day after you and Genma officially announced their love. The girl didn't turn in a registry to get fired, nor did she leave any contacts to let her know where she was. She just. . disappeared off the face of the earth and it made you weary.

Aimi Hashimoto hadn't came into work either, around the same time Alexis disappeared. But you hadn't been worried about that, the fact that you were with Genma, and hadn't heard anything of Aimi, just gave you reassurance that the girl must have moved off; been heartbroken into sulking in her room and crying.

But even that thought didn't deter you, your mind fully focused on the love of your life Genma, who came in during his usual time- per your request, it was kind of grating how he came in almost every 2 hours, your were getting worried that he might get fired from his job. Sitting at the table, he didn't order anything, opting to stare at you as you made your way around customers till you were at his table, "Want anything love?" you asked, your once tired and nervous demeanor sprouting into one of affection.

Genma gave you his own sweet smile- ones that had been reserved for Aimi only, now for you to dine on whenever he set his eyes on you, it made you shutter in glee. "Pumpkin broth and Tea would be fine." the next few minutes were spent talking before you set off to get his order, only getting a move on when other customers began to complain that they wanted something to eat too.

As you walked into the kitchen and pulled out a specially made Pumpkin broth that you spent all night making with all of your heart, you almost had a heart attack when Hikaru stood face to face with you. The entity quick to catch your broth without looking away from you "Woah there! would have been a shame if this went to waste." she mockingly scolded, reaching a finger down to stick into the broth to see how it tasted.

You didn't give her a chance, swiftly snatching the broth out of her hands you sent the entity an agitated look, both for almost dropping the specially made food you made for your love, and just the sight of the girl before you sent you into bouts of disgust. The entity might have granted your wish- twice, but that didn't mean she wasn't still evil, you were still expecting something to happen, even after all those years you hadn't cashed in your side of the deal, nor had Hikaru ever asked for it. A second deal had to have made a dent in their contract somewhere.

"What do you want." you huffed, side stepping the girl to make the tea.

Hikaru pouted and stuck her tongue out childishly, following after the 'older' girl to watch you work "Nothing, just wanted to ask how your little dates with Genma had been going." the question was simple enough.

You blinked, but promptly answered, excited to speak of your life long relationship to someone, no matter the person "It's going amazingly! Genma is just so!. . . amazing and I'm just so excited and happy and in love. And it's. . a dream come true." you finished blissfully.

Hikaru smirked "yeah, i could see that by the way your parading him around Konoha, trying to see if anybody would make a fuss huh?" she probed.

You sighed loudly and slammed the glass cup on the counter, your happy mood no longer present "What is it that you want exactly Hikaru, talking about my love life isn't going to get you anything."

Hikaru chuckled at your defensive comeback _'looks like i hit a nerve' _she inwardly cooed. Shrugging her shoulders Hikaru hooked her hands behind her head and eyed the kitchen door, like she expected someone to come any time now "Nothing, really, i actually just wanted to ask if you've seem Aimi these past two months."

You paused and shook your head "no, she hadn't come back to work, and Genma hasn't said anything." which was another bonus to you, the fact that Genma said nothing about Aimi after he confessed his love to her. It's like the sweeter girl hadn't existed in his life in the first place, something that you joyfully thought over whenever you kissed Genma, or held his hand. Your envy held no bounds. And your jealously no longer pestered you.

Hikaru smirked "Not at all? no call? no note? no ones mentioned her?"

You put the tea pot down and eyed Hikaru with narrowed eyes of suspicion "There has been talk that she's moved, no ones seen her in two months."

Hikaru raised a brow "Really, and your not worried."

You scoffed "of course i'm worried." all lies, it dripped off your tongue easily, you knew that Hikaru knew that you despised Aimi, the thought of her gone had actually made you happy. At least she wouldn't interfere with your new life with Genma.

You were startled when Hikaru chortled, not an amused chortle nor the ones after you said something particularly stupid. The chortle gave off a sinister vibe, like she knew something you didn't and found it highly amusing to the point that it was painful "Really. . . . Are you sure about that."

You eyed Hikaru with a look of deep anxiety and nervousness, sweat beginning to drip off the side of your face. You were scared, fearful, you looked at Hikaru with agitation "What did you do?" you hissed.

Hikaru giggled and innocently shrugged, her once sinister smile being replaced with a casual smirk "I granted your wish, your with Genma now. That was your greatest desire right? enjoy it won't you." then she was gone, stalking out of the kitchen laxly.

You watched after her with an unreadable expression before gathering up Genma's order and heading for the dining hall. You paused just before the double doors when your eyes landed on the landline, hesitating for just a moment, you dropped the platter on the counter and rung the phone.

Aimi didn't pick up.


	4. Chapter 4: Judgment is your God

**-2 Hours Later-**

It had been exactly 2 hours since your brief conversation with Hikaru and you were on edge, sitting with Genma now, his bowl gone of Pumpkin broth and his tea long forgotten, you had barely paid attention to what Genma was saying. Every now and then your eyes would flit around, as if you expected Aimi to just appear out of nowhere and happily provide for the customers like she did when she worked here.

But she never came into sight, you didn't know what to expect, Hikaru's odd comments played over and over in your head, and the more you fretted over the words the more sinister they sounded. Why was the entity so worried about Aimi, moreover, why was she asking for her after 2 months of acting like Aimi hadn't worked here in the first place.

You couldn't help but think of Aimi, despite the fact that you despised the girl ever since you found out that the sweet young woman had been dating Genma. Where was she anyway? she hadn't picked up her phone- even though everyone in the restaurant had called her repeatedly, and no one has seen her around the village, not even you who purposefully walked by Aimi's abode to see if the young woman was sulking or even there at some point. She hadn't, what was once a relief of the girl just locking herself in her home with a broken heart, now became rather sinister with the thought that the girl could be dead, or planning to take Genma back. What if she did though! what if she tried to take Genma back! she had him first after all, he fell for her in the first place what if he did again! no no nonononononononono- Genma can't be falling for Aimi, Hikaru granted your wish after all, if your business hadn't failed- not even once-, then Genma's love for you won't fail either! it just can't! you wouldn't let that happen! Genma was yours now! not Aimi's, not anymore!-

"[Y/N]? what's wrong?"

You snapped out of your panicking thoughts at the voice of Genma, snapping your head to him- you didn't know when you stopped staring at him, you gave the love of your life a beaming smile, the look of strain and panic vanishing at the sight of his adoring eyes aimed solely at you **and not at Aimi, not anymore;** "E-Everything's fine! just t-thinking about my business you know, so much money, so little time!" you spat out. Hoping that Genma wouldn't notice.

The man simply blinked at you and gave you a lax smile "Business huh, you shouldn't worry about that, come on and relax, that's the reason i came in the first place, you need to relax for once sweetheart." reaching out, he pinched your cheek in an endearing way, earning a grunt of disapproval from the girl. After confessing his love, Genma seemed to be physically more affectionate, something you liked to simmer in since he never did any of these things with Aimi, not by that much really; he held your hand, pinched your cheeks, gave you kisses and warm hugs, you had never seen him do the same with Aimi. You liked to think it was because he was never comfortable with doing that with a person like Aimi, never too much into her to kiss her cheek or show his affection in public. **But another part of you knew that it was Hikaru that did that to him, mentally changed him to fit your description of an adoring boyfriend, someone you had always dreamed of, sure he didn't act the same nor didn't seem to focus his attention on the Hokage anymore, but that was fine, you had him caught in your web of love and joy.**

You pouted and swatted his hand with puffed cheeks, sending him a playful glare you childishly stuck your tongue out; you remembered when you never got the chance to do this with anyone else but Genma "Stop that you big meanie! you know how much i hate it when you pinch my cheek." **you lied, you adored it, relished in the fact that the love of your life was so physically endearing with you, like you were the cutest thing in his life.**

Genma chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes "You might not, but i think your cute when your all angry like that."

Your face flushed and you huffed in embarrassment, **you** **liked when he called you cute and pretty, it gave you butterflies** "S-Shut up! i do not."

Genma smirked "You so do. Just the cutest thing in my life." peeking open an eye, you gazed into his inhumanely purple gaze filled with love and adoration only for you.

You flushed again and looked away from him, **away from the eyes that didn't belong to him, that where hazed and mentally pleading to set him free from the love he was forced to spout out like a fountain** "Y-your embarrassing me." you muttered.

Genma chuckled and shook his head, they were silent, with you staring anxiously at the table top, tapping your chewed fingernails on the surface, while Genma stared blankly into thin air with a straight face. After a moment, he finally spoke, "Look, I actually came for something different."

Your were startled out of your musings when a familiar small box was pushed in front of your face, blinking you couldn't help but gasp in disbelief and hope as you flipped open the box and a ring stared back at you. Blinking in a daze of mixed happiness and anxiety you peered at Genma who had gotten out of the booth to stand before you on one knee.

You had only seen this with your cousins and friends, your mother had told you about it when she met your father. A wave of joy and happiness crashed into you leaving you in a drugged daze of excitement as you stumbled out of the booth to stand before Genma, **before everyone who stared at them, you enjoyed the looks you got from the others, the adoring stares you received when all of your life you reciprocated them rather than received them.** Your dopamine drugged brain was on full blast and you couldn't help but shake in glee as you fumbled with the ring on your finger, staring at it with an adoring gaze, you fingered it lovingly and snapped your head up with a beaming expression on your face, arms open wide to engulf him in a hug, body practically shimmery with your ever lasting euphoria, was it just you or was the room suddenly too warm "Yes! oh yes oh YES OH YES! I'll MARRY YOU GE-"

***SHINK***

** *SHINK***

** *SHINK SHINK***

** *SHINK***

***SHINK SHINK SHINK***

Genma's chest exploded outwardly as a series of kunai shredded his body into ribbons. Blood and shards of bone flew in all directions, drenching the pink and white tiled floor in splatters of blood and bits of lung and organ. Genma fell with a wet splat onto the floor, un-moving and still, eyes wide in horror. With his attention fully focused on you he hadn't seen the un-coming attack from ripping his chest cavity apart, he was dead in seconds.

Everyone seemed to freeze in shock and horror at Genma's prone body, you frozen in place with a horror filled smile on your face, your brain still processing what had just happened.

With slow turns, the customers faced the murderer standing in the middle of the establishment. In her shaking grip with wide eyes of grief and pure fury, Aimi glared viciously at you, her once pretty smile pulled into a snarl like a wild animal "YOU!" her screech was inhumane, filled with so much anger that you finally turned to gaze at her with horror and slowly processing fear. "HOW DARE YOU!" Aimi snarled, spit flying out of her mouth without notice "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU STEAL HIM FROM ME!" she screeched "YOU BITCH! YOU POISONED HIM INTO LOVING YOU DIDN'T YOU! YOU BEWITCHED HIM! FORCED HIM INTO YOUR WEB OF LIES AND TOXIC LOVE!" slowly raising up her arm she branded the kunai that adorned her like a finely made gown, each as sharp as the next and perfectly crafted to sear into medal itself. Aimi chuckled in shattered insanity and anger, eyes still focused solely on you "Will i won't let that happen again! i won't let you bewitch another man into loving you! into living your sick fantasies." with a flick of her wrest the kunai sailed out of her hand and cut through the air like a finely sheared sheet of paper before piercing you perfectly through your forehead. The sound of metal cutting through bone echoed in the air, and in a matter of seconds you hit the ground with an audible crack.

Chaos erupted as villagers leap out of their seats, either dashing to the downed couple or to find an exit, but with a snap of Hikaru's fingers all doors slammed with an audible click and Aimi readied her Kunai once more, wide wild eyes boring into every villager that screamed and screeched as they banged on the glass doors and windows, others escaping into your apartment or into the kitchen. With a fleck of her wrest kunais went flying and villagers went down like flies.

The sound of agonizing screams, howls of laughter, and psychotic giggles filled the restaurant. None of the pedestrians outside noticed, didn't seem to see the carnage that was splattering onto walls and painting the floors in red, no one seemed to hear.

Hikaru laughed with Alexis at her side, the former's face split with a large grin as she psychotically laughed in tune with Aimi's giggles and the thumping of bodies against floor. The two where situated on the counter, enjoying the show of Aimi slaughtering every last villager that got trapped in the building.

It took minutes before the building was encased in silence, the sound of dripping and Aimi's heavy breathing the only sound in her winded ears, she didn't seem to notice the two entities quiet down into snickers.

"I'm done. . finally. . done, oh Genma, i'll see you soon." with quick work, Aimi slashed her throat in two and slumped to the ground with a loud thump. Silence proceeded again.

"Wasn't that just lovely! oh how beautiful! BRAVO BRAVO!" Alexis cheered, squirming in bliss at the scene that had unfolded before her.

Hikaru hummed in agreement and slipped off the counter, ignoring the puddles of blood she stepped into, and the mutilated bodies that she easily hopped over. Hikaru stopped at your body which had slowly lifted your hand to cup Genma's long dead cheek.

Surprisingly still alive you turned your attention to Hikaru with blurred eyes, the entity cheerfully squatted down in your peripheral vision and smiled down at the dying girl with a cheshire grin "Hmmm, i never said that your wish would end happily~ now did i." caressing your head she leaned down and whispered in your ear "I might be a god sweetheart, but that doesn't mean i have to be merciful. Have fun in hell." she slammed her palm into the kunai stuck in your skull and fully plunged the sharpened blade into your brain, effectively killing you. Tears had streamed down the dead girls face as you stared longingly at the man that you forced to love you. And now, won't even see in the afterlife due to your selfishness and envy.

Standing up, Hikaru briefly appreciated the scenery around her, the splattered walls of blood, brain and organ, and mutilated bodies of dead villagers in the dozens. Snapping her fingers, the doors unlocked and the veils were lifted. The sounds of screams pierced the air outside, no doubt from the pedestrians who hadn't been able to see the inside of the building in the first place.

Smirking Hikaru laxly made her way to Alexis and gestured to the kitchen, the demon girl giggled and happily traipsed after the entity with a happy hum, smearing blood with every step she took.

"We should do this again! with a bigger love circle! and with more people." Alexis giggled, perversely thinking of all the chaos that could happen with more couples added into the picture. Hikaru never understood why Alexis was so obsessed with love, and 'ships' as she called them. But pushing the thoughts away she nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't seem like a bad idea, i'll take you up on that offer, however, i have other things to do before our little 'date'" Hikaru muttered.

Alexis pouted and huffed childishly "Fine! guess i'll see you later." Hikaru smiled and nodded.

By the time the platoons of ninjas and Hokage reached the restaurant, both Hikaru and Alexis were gone, along with every trace of them.

**End~**


End file.
